The Pact
by tortered writter
Summary: BL a suicidal love story. better summary inside!


**The Pact**

Summary: Olivia Davis and Karen Scott have know each other their entire lives, as have their children so it was more than assumed that one day they would get married. But when Brooke and Lucas create a suicide pact, which leads to one of them ending up dead, their friendship is ruined out of greed, jealously, and regret. Will they ever find their way back and discover the truth behind the two children they thought they knew so well?

Based on the novel by Jodi Picoult

Prologue

Present 2006

Brooke was sitting in Lucas' old mustang, her hands wrapped around his. She closed her eyes as tears slid down her face. Lucas gave her hand a light squeeze. Brooke opened her mouth to speak but her voice was blocked out by a loud bang. _I love you_.

Chapter 1

Karen Scott looked towards Olivia Davis and gave her a heart warming smile. "Sorry im late. You can't believe the traffic." Olivia nodded her head as she looked over and saw Dan Scott right behind Karen. "Hi Dan" She said politely. Dan nodded her way as he took a seat next to Karen. Olivia and Dan had never gotten along and it seemed that the only reason Olivia saw him on a daily bases was because of Karen, whom she had meet in college. Since then the two had been inseparable as were their children. "I heard of this restaurant through a client of mine, he told me it's expensive but the food is worth the price." Henry Davis spoke up finally letting his presence be known. "I noticed" Karen replied with a smile as continued to scan the menu for anything that seemed to be to her liking. She let her mind drift away from the restaurant as she thought about Lucas. She couldn't believe that her baby was turning 18 in just a month; she could remember the day she had held him in her arms the first time. He had been such a beautiful baby, so cheerful. She smiled as she thought of Lucas and tried to see who he resembled most. As she looked at Dan she could easily say he looked like her the most. Unlike Brooke who had the perfect mixture of both of her parents; Henry's dimples, Olivia's green eyes and long golden brown hair. She couldn't imagine someone better for her son. She really couldn't imagine anyone else with her son.

"Well that was a nice evening." Olivia said to her husband as she sat on her bed and started to change into her night gown. Henry replied with a low mummer as he slipped into bed. As Olivia laid next to him she placed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you" she whispered to him. "I love you too." Henry kissed his wife's forehead and let his eyes close as exhaustion took over.

Karen was awakened by the sound of the telephone. She heard Dan speak into the phone and then start running through the room getting dressed. "What's wrong?" Karen asked as panic started to kick in. "Its Lucas, he's in the hospital." Karen's heart dropped. She felt like she couldn't breathe as if she was being suffocated. "Dan" She said just above a whisper as tears started falling down her face. "Don't worry im sure he's fine." Dan told his wife hopping more than anything that it was true.

Dan and Karen ran through the emergency room trying to find anyone who could tell them about their son. "Please help us!" Karen pleaded as she ran up to man who seemed to be in his mid 40s. As the man stopped in front of Karen, she felt her knees go weak. Everything was going so fast, just a couple of hours before Karen had given Lucas a hug goodbye. "Our son Lucas Scott. Some called us, saying there was an accident." Dan informed the doctor as he noticed Karen wasn't going to be to do so herself. "Ah yes, Scott. He's just arrived in we are operating on him as we speak. Don't worry he's fine, just a broken leg and a head concussion. Nothing serious, I will get back with you when I have more information." As she heard the doctor speak, Karen felt her lungs refilling with air. Lucas was fine. The words kept repeating in her mind.

As Olivia and Henry walked into the hospital a women with a clip board ran up to them. "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Davis?" The women asked. "Please tell me my daughter is okay." Olivia pleaded. "Im going to need you to follow me." The women told them, with a tone that seemed to show pity. Oh God, my baby. She has to be okay. Olivia felt it become harder and harder to keep her respiration steady as they followed the nurse into a room where a doctor was waiting. Henry's hand linked with hers, as if trying to shield her from the world. "Mr. and Mrs. Davis im sorry but your daughter died at the scene, bullet to the head. I am very sorry for your loss." Olivia fell to the ground. She started screaming at the top of her lungs. "Please! No do something, anything!" She begged the doctor as she grabbed his hand. "Please, save my baby! I need her. I have to tell her how much I love her! Please!!" Olivia sobbed as she started crying more than she had ever believed possible. "She's going to graduate in 3 weeks; she hasn't even gone to prom! Please just take me instead! Oh god Please!" The doctor watched the women before him and felt his heart break. "Im very sorry. There was nothing we could do." With that he sadly walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind him. Even after the doctor left Olivia kept whispering the same words over and over. Please. Please. Please. She held onto her knees as hard as she could as water started to fill up her lungs, in till she couldn't breathe anymore, as slowly she felt her heart wither up and die. Henry stood at the corner of the room watching his wife, unable to move or cry, to do anything. He hadn't heard the doctor's right, they had made a mistake, his baby girl wasn't dead. They had found some other girl and made a mix up. They would come back in and tell them how it was all just a misunderstanding. But as he stood there he knew it wasn't true, it wasn't a misunderstanding, his daughter was dead.


End file.
